


s01e06 Skin

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Supernatural, Hale Encounters | Derek/Dean [6]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Supernatural Story, Dean likes dogs, First Meetings, Full Shift Werewolves, S01E06, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, I transform, start barking at the manhole. Then what?” he asked, turning to glance back at Stiles as the human grinned, seeming happy that he was actually considering this degrading idea.</p><p>“I explain that I was walking you when the human version walked in, we were coming back around when the shifter came out, you went nuts and ran after him, but he jumped down into the sewer. I say that this was the very first time you’ve ever acted up, like the other dog,” Derek actually nodded to that. It was an easy way of letting them know where it was, but he still couldn’t help the feeling that this was going to be very humiliating for him and that Stiles wasn’t going to make it easy.</p><p>“Sounds good,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	s01e06 Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one, and it was actually really hard to find a part where I could add him. I actually though that the character with Derek needed to change because it was either Braeden or Laura that was in it, so I figured to mix his companions up a bit. :)

“ _Remember when I said this wasn’t our kind of problem?_ ” he heard the two from where he sat in the passenger side of Stiles’ jeep in one of the few parking places nearby, watching them as they started talking. He and Stiles were in town, checking up on one of Braedens’ cases she sent Derek. Obviously, the human wanted to come with to see how he worked solo, and he made it very clear that the guy would _not_ get involved unless it was research, so he actually did help. But now that two hunters were already there, there was no need for them, he’d even sent a text out to Braeden, telling her that someone was already on it and they were going t head back. Why they were still there, was Derek’s fault. He knew the thing was coming from the sewer, but he could tell them because it would blow his cover, they’d get suspicious and maybe search him, thinking he was the shifter and he might end up shot. That was what he didn’t want happen.

“ _Yeah?_ ” the slightly taller one replied, eyeing the other. He needed to find a way to tell them, or maybe show them where it was. Still, he really didn’t want to risk a bullet.

“ _Definitely our kind of problem,_ ” he could’ve told them that.

“Dude, I don’t have that wolfy hearing. What’s going on?” Stiles asked as he leaned into his space, trying to get in on whatever was going on. Derek just shoved him back, eyeing as if to say ‘ _you really want to blow our cover?_ ’

“They finally get that this is a case,” he replied simply, seeing the eyebrow rais for some elaboration. “The shorter just said that this was their kind of job,” he clarified and glanced back out the window, being careful as not to get caught. “They still don’t know that it’s coming up from the sewers though,” he added in a mutter.

“ _What’d you find out?_ ”

“ _I just talked to a patrolman that was first on the scene. He heard this guy, Alex’ story, apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked,_ ” the shorter hunter explained, turning to look over his shoulder ones, probably knowing that they were being watched, but didn’t know where from or by who, which he was happy about. From watching the two, he’d say that he was the experienced one, the one that was always on his toes and on guard. The other didn’t feel as practised, he more than likely was, just not on the other hunters’ level.

“The short one talked to a patrolman that talked to a guy named Alex, and just told the other guy what he was told,” he said quietly, letting Stiles in on what they were saying and doing.

“Dude, I just had an idea,” he turned to look at him, seeing the furrowed brow. “You said they still don’t know where it was coming from, right?” he nodded at that, not seeing where he was going with this.

“ _So, he was in two places at once,_ ” he faintly heard the taller hunter state.

“ _Exactly. He sees himself in the house, police say he’s a nutjob,_ ”

“ _Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way,_ ” he glanced around to see them swapping places, the spots where they stood.

“Well, why not show them?” Stiles piped up again and Derek frowned at him. “Sorry, don’t speak eyebrow,” he said sarcastically and he huffed.

“Because I don’t want to be shot, still hurts even if it’s a normal bullet,” he said roughly, turning to look at the house the where the attack happened.

“I didn’t mean in your human form. Look, remember that dog at the house? Where the first one happened? We figured out that he must’ve saw something and that was when he sudden changed, like the barking and growling,” he was starting to catch on to what he was saying, the whole underlining of the idea and Derek clenched his jaw muscles at the idea. It was a good one, but it meant that he’d have act like a dog, more than likely have Stiles act as his owner.

“ _Could be the same thing doing it, too,_ ”

“ _Shapeshifter?_ ” the taller said, completely on point with the creature. “ _Something that could make itself look like anyone?_ ”

“ _Every culture in the world has a Shapeshifter lore,_ ”

“So, I transform, start barking at the manhole. Then what?” he asked, turning to glance back at Stiles as the human grinned, seeming happy that he was actually considering this degrading idea.

“I explain that I was walking you when the human version walked in, we were coming back around when the shifter came out, you went nuts and ran after him, but he jumped down into the sewer. I say that this was the very first time you’ve ever acted up, like the other dog,” Derek actually nodded to that. It was an easy way of letting them know where it was, but he still couldn’t help the feeling that this was going to be very humiliating for him and that Stiles wasn’t going to make it easy.

“Sounds good,” he cracked his neck and reached down to grab the hem of his shirt, lifting it up until he wasn’t wearing it and then he started shifting, ducking so no one would see him through the windows. It was actually a big risk doing this with hunters just across the damn road.

“ _Legends of creatures that could transform into animals, other men,_ ” the shorter one said it just as he finished transforming, lifting his head a little to look over at them.

“ _Right, Skinwalkers, werewolves,_ ”

“ _We got two attacks within blocks of each other, and we got a Shapeshifter prowling around the neighbourhood,_ ”

“We gotta make this look authentic, man. So...” Derek turned to the teen when he felt him lean into his space again, but only to open the little hatch on the passenger side. He instantly let out a growl at seeing the damn collar and leash Stiles bought a few weeks ago as a welcome back present when he returned to Beacon Hills. “Dude, this needs to look real. I can’t just let you bound out of the jeep. It needs to look like we live nearby and that I take you on walks, now let me put it on,” he said firmly. Derek knew it would be humiliating, but it wasn’t the fact that he had to wear them, well-it was! But it was the design he hated the most. A good, strong leather, which he was _okay_ with, but the batman symbols made him want to rip it to shreds when he started to clip it around his furry throat. “There, done. C’mon, you big grouch,”

Derek let out another quick growl as they jumped out of the driver’s side, the wolf stepping across the seats and then dropping down gracefully. They’d made sure they were quiet, so they didn’t alert the hunters and then Stiles clipped the leash on.

They rounded the jeep and walked around the back of two houses, making it look like they came from another direction and once they were close enough, Derek got into character and broke from Stiles’ grip, the human yelling after him as he started viciously barking and running towards the manhole. He saw that he gained the hunters attention the two staring with frowns as he stopped at the sewer hole and started snapping and clawing at it.

“Derek! What the hell, man?!” he heard the human, him in character too as he slowed down his jogging to a halt next to him, crouching next to him and grabbing at his collar. “Dude!” he called.

“Hey!” the taller one started, seeming a bit concerned as he just continuously focused on snapping at the manhole. “What’s wrong with him?”

“The hell if I know,” he shot back. “He’s never acted like this!”

“Seriously?” the other hunter asked.

“Well, there was last night, but...” he trailed off, knowing that it would catch their attention since that was when the attacked happened.

“Last night? What happened? What did he see? Or maybe you saw it too?” the taller one asked, suspicious and curiosity leaving him. He could hear Stiles pretending to shut up, being hesitant on what to say. He was actually a really good actor, Derek was impressed.

“You wouldn’t believe me. You’ll probably think I’m crazy, like the cop thinks Alex is,” he muttered, pulling all of this off really well while he just kept scratching and growling at the manhole.

“No, no, no. We won’t, please, tell us,” the taller one urged comfortingly and he could feel the grip Stiles had on his fur tighten, starting to _physically_ act. He decided to act like a loyal dog and stopped growling, turning to look up at the human like he was worried. They made a good team like this, and he was definitely not saying that outloud or to Stiles. He whined up at him.

“I-... the guy that attacked his wife... I see him around, but that’s it. I actually... saw him twice last night,”

“Twice? When?” the shorter one asked and Derek got back to growling at the manhole, catching their attention again before they turned back to Stiles.

“Between eleven and twelve, I walked Derek a little late last night,” he scratched at his neck softly. “I saw the guy going in, Derek didn’t react at all, just ignored him, really. But... when we rounded the corner and made our way back, I saw him again, coming out of the house, and this time, Derek completely lost it, like he snapped personalities. I lost grip of the leash and he shot off after the guy,”

“Snapped personalities? Like he completely changed?” the shorter one asked, shifting until he was crouched right next to him near the sewer. He felt the hand on his head and neck, like he was hesitantly petting him.

“Yeah, he’s never been like this, he was always a big softy,” he shrugged and Derek growled softer at the sewer, pretending that the hands on him were keeping him calm. “Seriously, he wouldn’t hurt a cat. This big guy’ seriously well trained. Even if he has a lot of wolf-ish traits, he’s never been dangerous or acted out like that,”

“Can you tell us why he ran at the manhole? There’s gotta be more to this story of yours,” the hunter still threading his hand through his fur pointed out.

“And that would be the crazy part, the reason I think you guys would think I’ve lost it... Derek chased after the guy... said guy leaped down into the sewer,” he felt the hand stop and that made him glance up, seeing why. It looked like they had a chat through stares. The two hunters were eyeing each other and then the hole Derek was barking at.

“We don’t think you’re crazy,” the taller one said and he felt the other hunter roughly rub his fur before pulling away and standing up. Derek would deny that he almost whined at the loss of that warm hand. Completely deny it.

“Surprising... the first guys I tell don’t think I’m nuts. Can you believe that?” he directed the question at him and he just grunted a bark at him like for confirmation or something.

“By the way... nice collar,” the shorter hunter mentioned and Derek hid his face as he rolled his eyes.

“I know right?! Batman’s awesome! I think Derek’s more of a Marvel fan or something, he doesn’t seem to like wearing it,” the human chuckled and the hunter was suddenly crouched next to him again, gaining his attention.

“How can you not like Batman,” he really _really_ resisted the urge to roll his eyes right there. Stiles found a guy to fanboy with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. I really liked writing it :) was fun!!!


End file.
